Winter Break
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: The Gilmore Girls are buliding a snowman in the town square when Christopher shows up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Rory are bulding a snowman in the town square talking about winter break when they try and put the head on it falls off and to the ground the girls just stand there and watch

''let's get some coffee?'' Rory says

right behind you'' Lorelai say

The girl's start walking toward's the dner

''Lore Rory!'' They hear a voice call them and they stop

''Christopher'' Lorelai says

''Dad!''Rory runs over and jumps into his arms

''hey hey hey'' hey says and hugs her tight

They walk over to Lorelai

''Hello'' says says

''wow word'' Christopher says

''what are you doing here Christopher?'' she asks

''I'm back in town and though I could come over and surprise the Gilmore Girls are you surprised?'' he asks

''oh the tinest feather could knock me on the gutter'' she says

''so dad we were just about to go and get some coffee come with?'' Rory asks

''ah ok sure let's go get some coffee'' he says

They all walk to the diner together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl's and Chris walk into the diner and find a table and sit down

Luke comes over

coffee,coffee he pours them coffee'' who are you?'' he says to Chris

''Luke you remember my dad Christopher'' she says

''oh yea right Coffee?'' Luke asks

''yea sure coffee is good'' Chris says

''you girl's ready to order?'' he says rushing them

''Luke what is the rush?'' Lorelai asks him

''I'm just swamped today'' he says

''Luke there is no one here'' Lorelai says

''we've got the pancakes this morning with homemade cinnamon butter'' Luke says

''bring em'' Lorelai says

''bring em twice'' Rory says

''and you?'' he asks Chris

''I'm going to beed a minute go ahead and order'' Chris says

''no it's fine we'll wait'' Lorelai says

''you made homemade cinnamon butter?'' Lorelai asks him

''this morning and you better order quick because I'm almost our and I can't make more'' Luke says

''we'll take our chances'' Lorelai says

Luke hand's Chris the lunch menu

''what's this?'' Chris asks

''the lunch menu I stop serving breakfast in an hour'' Luke says

''Luke'' Lorelai says

''I'll have the pancakes with the cinnamon butter'' Chris says

Luke leave's the table to start on thier pancake breakfast's 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''So I hear it's your winter break'' he says and sip's his coffee

''yea it is'' Rory says

''any big plans?'' he asks

''well I have a ton of studying to do and reading to catch up on and newspaper stuff to do because Paris wants the first issue back to be a double issue so I have to prep over break and she says the news never sleeps'' she tell's him

''what about Paris does she ever sleep?'' Lorelai asks

''I think she periodically makes a whirring noise and then just shuts down'' Rory says

'' tell you what how about we go away this weekend just you and me we can go skiing up in the mountain's I have a great placeup there and everything we can go get you packed and you can come back to Boston with me for the night and we can leave first thing in the morning'' he tell's her

''um dad that sound's great but I don't know how to ski and I was just planning on hanging out with mom we have a lot of movies to catch up on we we're going to do a Godfather marathon'' she tell's him

''oh well thats ok we can get you some lesson's so then by the end of your break you will be a pro and hey we can do the god father marathon if you want'' he tell's her

Rory just looks at Lorelai

''ok sure yea that sound's great I would to spend winter break with you dad'' she tell's him

''great'' he says

Rory just sips at her coffee

Luke bring's thier food over to the table

''Enjoy'' he says

Lorelai just watches him walk away

they all eat thier breakfast's together 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After breakfast

''ok I should probably get home so I can get packed and ready to go'' Rory says

''so do you want me to drive you home so you can get packed and ready?'' Lorelai asks her

''no that's ok dad can you have to go to work'' Rory says

''ok hun have fun' Lorelai says

''we will'' Rory says and kisses her cheek and leave's the diner with Chris

Luke comes over

''so what was that about?'' he asks

''oh she's just going to spend her winter break with Chris skiing and hanging it will be good for them to have a daddy daughter bond going on he's not in her life that much so I'm glad he's using his time with her even though I usually spend this time of year with her not him we we're suppossed to watch alot of movies and have a god father marathon'' Lorelai tell's him

''well we can do that I can come over tonight after work around 7 and I will watch you eat all the crap that's blowing out your brain cell's'' he tell's her

''ok really thank you ok I should go'' she says

''ok'' he says and pours her some coffee to go

''ok bye'' she says and smiles at him and leave's the diner

Luke just watches her leave 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At the Inn Lorelai walks into the kitchen and goes directly for the coffee machine and pours herself a cup of coffee

''hey sweetie you look upset what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''ugh well Christopher showed up this morning and is taking Rory skiing for winter break when I'm suppossed to have this time of the year with her ME NOT HIM IT SUCKS!'' Lorelai says angrily and in an upset tone

''yea that does suck'' Sookie says

''we were suppossed to rent god father 3 and watch a lot of movies and make fun of them and mock them and now we can't do that because she is going to do that with him'' Lorelai tell's her

''I'm so sorry sweetie'' Sookie says

''I mean I guess it's good he's trying to be a dad for once and wants to spend time with her since I get her all the other 51 week's of the year ugh I can't talk about this anymore it's making me too upset tell me something happy'' Lorelai says

''Like what?'' Sookie asks

''I don't know just anything'' Lorelai says and sips her coffee and watches Sookie cook

''well I can't make the strawberry shortcake because I don't have strawberry's because Jackson brought me blueberries'' Sookie says

''wow you really suck at this cheering up thing and so make blueberry shortcake instead'' Lorelai tell's her

''there's no such thing as blueberry shortcake'' Sookie says

''well now there is thanks to your creation of it'' Lorelai says

''yea I guess your right thanks'' Sookie says 


End file.
